Present invention embodiments are related to an apparatus, which can be slidably attached to a clothing hangar, to provide information with respect to clothes hanging on the clothing hanger and a grouping of clothing hanging contiguously with the clothing hangar. In particular, present invention embodiments relate to an apparatus that can be removably and slidably attached to a clothing hanger, wherein the apparatus further includes a tabular portion, with information thereon, such that the tabular portion and the information is visible when the hanger is placed in a hanging position in a closet.
One may have a difficult time locating particular items of clothing in a closet, particularly when the closet is crowded and disorganized. This problem is particularly annoying when one is in a rush and the particular items of clothing blend in with or are hidden by other apparel hanging in the closet. What is needed is a way to organize apparel in a closet such that particular items of clothing can be easily located.